


MERCILESS

by DANTELIAN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Horror, Monsters, Mutants, need beta
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DANTELIAN/pseuds/DANTELIAN
Summary: "Il n'avait pas de visage, il était donc sans merci."Quand l'existence d'un Homme bon est corrompu, on parle d'une faute, d'une transgression ou d'un crime. Le Bien ou le Mal, la pureté et le pêché. Tout est bon à bannir de ce monde qu'ils racontent s'être créé en 7 jours. C'est ce que va comprendre Adrien, l'homme qui a côtoyé le Malin de près quand sa vie frôle la mort, toutefois bien loin de la tombe et de sa croix.Un monde où les mutants, dit "variants", ne cohabitent pas avec la société. Cachaient dans les plus vastes forêts du monde, ils sont sous la surveillance de leur gouvernement. Un seul avenir s'offre à eux: continuer à vivre caché ou intégrer l'armée.





	MERCILESS

**Author's Note:**

> Please, enjoy.

La pluie, le froid et la nuit poussaient le vent à se lever. Vêtu de son manteau long et noir qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux, le temps l'obligeait à mettre ses mains bien que gantées dans ses poches pour empêcher un frisson. L'eau et la boue s'accrochaient à ses bottes, leurs crampons soutenant la terre mouillée pour l'éviter de glisser, alors qu'il s'avançait toujours plus loin dans la forêt. L'air était glacé et lourd à respirer, tellement froid que sa gorge lui brûlait. Mais il était déterminé. Si bien que même la vue de ce qu'il cherchait ne le faisait pas rebrousser chemin. Cachée au fond de cette densité d'arbres morts aux buissons fanés; une cabane.  


Et comme à la découverte d'un antre qui menait à un secret, le silence s'était fait soudain. Les gouttes n'émettaient plus de bruit quand elles tombaient sur les feuilles, ni même sa respiration qui d'un coup s'était coupée. Il l'avait trouvé. La cabane qui n'avait probablement jamais connu le moindre rayon de soleil se tenait à peine debout de par son bois trempé aux airs de grincements. Les fenêtres qui n'en étaient plus; divers assemblages condamnés les possibles issues et le toit s'était effondré. Mais il y avait une seule fenêtre qui n'avait ni bois pour la bloquer ni même des carreaux pour éviter que le courant ne passe. Elle était bloquée autrement. Un obstacle qui ne respirait pas. Une silhouette qui le regardait...

  
﹏﹏﹏

La porte avait crissé dans son mouvement permettant d'entrouvrir un passage avant de la refermer derrière lui. Et c'était comme rentrer chez soi; plus personne pour vous déranger, plus un bruit à un point que l'on se croirait sourd. Un silence de cathédrale. Les nuages noirs qui grondaient à l'extérieur ne donnaient aucun signe de lune, aucune lumière naturelle, l'obligeant à atteindre sa besace pour en sortir une lampe de poche qui d'un clic éclairait l'entrée. Sur la table à manger; des restes d'un repas en décomposition, le tapis du séjour avait perdu sa couleur laissant un brun douteux et le feu, la chaleur de la cheminée, s'était éteint il y a des années. Le sifflement du vent lui fit regarder à sa droite, là où se trouvait la fenêtre qui avait manqué d'être barricadée par manque de temps ou de chance. Là où se trouvait la silhouette à son arrivé. Là où elle n'y était plus.  


**Thud. Thud.**  


Tournant la tête vers la gauche quand il sentit un souffle dans son cou, son regard se plantait dans ceux grands ouverts de sa première victime... Écarquillés, tout comme sa mâchoire, son visage était déformé dans un cri muet. La peau s'en déchirait et le sang coulait de ses orifices vides de leurs yeux. Morte, elle semblait pourtant encore souffrir. Sa gorge laissait échapper des grognements étouffés et ses mains tremblaient, comme prête à attraper son visage et lui faire subir les mêmes atrocités. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça, et elle le savait. D'une voix triste mais calme il lui demanda de montrer le chemin vers la cause de son malheur et c'est en boitant sur l'une de ses jambes brisées qu'elle le mena jusqu'à la porte qui longeait l'escalier.  


L'ambiance semblait avoir changé. L'entrée qui était l'accès certain aux sous-sols avait laissé place un autre genre de silence, à une réelle descente aux enfers. Mais il ne comptait pas les secondes et continua d'avancer. Le bois craquait sous son poids et les bruits faisaient écho dans la cave. La pièce était sombre, la lumière de sa torche ne pouvant l'aider qu'à diriger ses pieds alors que la pluie tapait contre la petite fenêtre du souterrain. Mais l'endroit n'était pas vide; des chaises tournaient dans un cercle autour d'un autel, des bougies fondues aux quatre coins de l'espace et une porte dissimulait sous un rideau déchiré. Celle-ci ayant attirée son attention, il ne prenait pas en compte le bouquin en sang et dégagea le passage pour éclaircir les écritures inscrites dans son dormant. Le langage utilisé souillerait même celui qui le lit dans sa tête, les lettres brillant dans un rouge écarlate comme fraîche mais impossible. La poignée semblait usée et les traces d'un chemin de sang disparaissaient dans son seuil.  


**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

  
Ces trois coups d'une profanation le firent reculer jusqu'à ce que l'autel ne l'arrête. Ses yeux ne se détournaient pas et son cœur avait raté un battement. Un râle et des grognements, les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait entendus à l'étage s'entendaient désormais derrière lui. La silhouette l'avait suivie et se tenait maintenant à ses côtés. Sa posture n'était déjà pas droite due à sa jambe abimée que des soudains claquements d'os faisaient trembler son cadavre. Elle se retrouva très vite à genoux, rampante, son corps déformé plus ce qu'il n'était possible, un cri d'agonie lui arrachant la gorge.

**  
THUD. THUD. THUD. BAM.**

  
La porte s'était choquée contre le mur, faisant vibrer toute la bâtisse. Et à peine eut-il le temps de pointer sa lampe dans ces abysses qu'elle s'était jetée dans le néant, un hurlement de colère et de vengeance suivant la fureur de ces retrouvailles. Elle se battait, luttant pour retrouver son âme contre quelque chose qui n'a jamais mis les pieds sur terre. Une chance de trouver la paix. Mais le silence qui s'ensuivit admettait sa défaite...

  
Il n'entendait plus que sa propre respiration, erratique et contrôlée à la fois. La chose attendait son prochain condamné et c'est en resserrant sa poigne autour de sa seule source de lumière qu'à son tour il s'engouffra dans le noir.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, en espérant que ce prologue vous ait plu. Dîtes-le moi si ce concept vous intéresse; c'est une histoire qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur pour diverses raisons et je souhaite la partager avec vous. Bien sûr, je me rend bien compte de la difficulté de la tâche; cet écris étant un OffFandoms donc peu de chance pour qu'il apparaisse ailleurs que par hasard en plus d'être en Français sur un site majoritairement Anglophone. Mais étant aussi une idée qui date de plusieurs années maintenant, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps pour l'écrire. Ce sera donc une première pour moi et l'update sera probablement lent mais ce sera aussi une excitante aventure qui commence et j'espère vous voir nombreux !


End file.
